


We All Burn In Hell

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: It took a moment for Anne to find her words, but when she did, even the Queen seem taken aback by what she said.“Won’t we all?”





	We All Burn In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt that I originally posted on tumblr.

Anne’s heart pounded nervously in her chest as she looked up at Richard, who gave her a reassuring look and gently squeezed her hand as they made their way to the Great Hall in the London court.

It was their first time back since they married and for Anne, it brought back horrible memories. The last time she was here, she was George’s ward, a repercussion for being a Lancastrian widow and daughter of a traitor.  She dreaded coming back.

Dreaded the thought of seeing her again.

Queen Elizabeth was not happy to see the daughter of the man who brutally murdered her kin and it showed. The way she looked at Anne was filled with complete and utter animosity.

* * *

 

Anne was surprised to be called to meet with the Queen privately in her apartments.

“Your Grace,” She gave a deep curtsy to the Queen and waited for her to speak.

“How are you enjoying your stay in court?” Elizabeth asked, her eyes and voice flat dead. “Are you glad to be back in court?”

“Of course, we are, your Grace.” Anne answered.

“You don’t have to lie to me, child.” Elizabeth said with a stoned face, her gaze icy and cold. As queen, she grew used to faking a smile for the public, being pleasant to people she hated but looking at the daughter of the man who killed her father and brother, she couldn’t muster the energy to pretend that her hatred didn’t burn with the sun.

“I haven’t…I” Anne stuttered – she felt uneasy under Elizabeth’s gaze.

“Hush!” Elizabeth waved her hand, “You will speak when I ask you to speak, do you understand?”

“Yes, Your Grace.” Anne watched her carefully, waiting for her next words.

“A Lancastrian widow, now married to one in such a high position.” The Woodville Queen’s words are bitter and harsh but it was ironic.

“But your Grace,” Anne started slowly, looking her in the eyes. “It was not long ago that you were in my position.”

Her words seem to take Elizabeth back because, for the first time since seeing her again, she could see her eye twitch. Could see how her words affected her. It was only years ago that Elizabeth Woodville Grey was an impoverished widow of a Lancastrian rebel who married into the York king’s household. Isabel had suggested it was witchcraft and she heard once from George that it was merely lust that made King Edward marry her.

“The daughters of Warwick. Both married to the King’s brothers.” Elizabeth’s voice almost seemed amused as she spoke but her face remained stoned. “So close to the throne, I suppose you and your sister think your father is happy with the outcome of his rebellion?”

“No, your Grace.” Honestly, Anne could not care less what her father thought. After all that has been said and done, she wanted to move forward and forget the past. She wanted to write the next chapters of her life far away from court and politics.

The Queen stood up from her chair, taking a few steps closer to Anne, placing a firm hand on her chin, “You foolish child!” She looked so smug at the moment that Anne was scared of what Elizabeth was going to do next, “You grew up in a world filled with deception and lies and yet you can’t lie to me. I hear your lies!”

As Anne looked into Elizabeth’s eyes, she saw pure hatred and disgust and she realized that the Queen would always and forever despise her for what her father did.

Elizabeth let go of Anne’s chin and stepped away, Anne thought she was leaving but before she reached the chamber door, she spoke again – this time her voice less harsh.

“Your father killed my father and brother. You and your sister maybe kin to me now, but I will never pardon what your father has done. I know that he is burning in Hell for his sins.”

It took a moment for Anne to find her words, but when she did, even the Queen seem taken aback by what she said.

“Won’t we all?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on Tumblr, you'll notice that I added a few lines because I felt like it was still missing somethings.  
> http://sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
